Princess of Fire
by Beyond.My.Provincial.Life
Summary: To Burn in Fire, is not uncommon, except that it was her own fire that she was burning in. A broken princess can't have a happy ending, right?


This wasn't supposed to happen. She was a Princess goddammit! The princess of the most powerful nation!

Fire.

But there she was. Lying broken and bloody on the floor of the most protected prison of all. She was in her head. Hours had passed, days? Weeks? It was all the same to her. When she'd first arrived she'd been raging. Kicking and Screaming and shooting fire however she could. No matter, she was weak. For the first time in her life, she was Weak. And they'd locked her up. She screamed and screamed until she lost her voice. Her cell was black from flame. Her body ached from throwing itself at the door, trying to escape. When she couldn't, she slashed her long sharp nails across her own body. She didn't care about the physical pain; it was Nothing to the princess. But she had failed. Failed her father. Foiled by her damn brother and that water peasant girl. Zuko. Zuko was always her mother's favorite child. How blessed Zuko was.

It must have been nice, Zuko, to have Mother's love? She thought I was a monster. She left me. She left for you, because. It's my fault. It's your fault. My own mother thought I was a monster. And I am. I am my father's daughter. He loved me for being cruel and vicious, calculating. And that's all I can be, all I ever will be. And here I am, in a cell. Where day and night means Nothing to me. It doesn't matter and I don't care anymore. The sun is just a memory of the power I once had. Gone. Trapped in my body, and my body is trapped in this cell. Damn Avatar. Damn Water Peasants. Damn Peasants. Damn Mother and Father. DAMN IT ZUKO! I'm your sister. Your baby sister. You can't help but care for me at least a little. You have a heart. I hate you.

Something stirred within the darkness. A shadow of a long since abandoned emotion. The princess screamed. Not with fear or physical pain. With frustration and anger. Confusion. She pushed her whole body into her silent scream her body arching as her hands clenched tightly. As blood streamed down from her palm. No sound, for her voice was gone.

I'm nothing. I… I am Nothing. But I've always been someone! I was revered and honored! They loved me. I loved me. Didn't I?

Her nails scraped along the floor as she tightened every muscle she could, to feel Something. She hated being alone. She always had someone near here to block out the dangerous thoughts lurking deep within her mind. She hated thinking. Thinking would bring up those dangerous thoughts, and it would make her weak. She would be human. She wasn't human. She wasn't aloud to be human. Self control. Discipline. And years of excruciating training. Years of being the best. Being a prodigy. Her chest burned, and she felt light headed. She felt lonelier then she'd allowed herself to feel for years. She felt unloved for the second time in her young life.

**I miss you**- I whispered the best I could. **Mother, save your only daughter. **I could hear dear Zuzu's voice in my head- **You deserve this Azula, you deserve all of this.**I heard Mother- **I never hated you Azula, I Love you.** You're Lying! You never loved me! No human deserves this punishment… oh. I'm not human. I sighed then flinched in pain. It was agonizing, the pain. The pain of being a loser, the pain of being second best. Even my friends chose Zuko over me.

The princess's golden eyes narrowed like a cat. Her friends… The title disgraced them. No loyalty at all. They Left her.

A trechorous thought popped up, You weren't a very good friend. I gave them Everything! Except what they really wanted. **Shut up!**- I screamed with renewed energy. **I cared about them, no matter what they say! I could've given them the world if we'd won **

But they didn't want the world… But what they did want… you wouldn't allow them to have it.

She gasped as she felt something unfamiliar on her face. Tears. She never cried, not even as a child. As she backed herself into a wall and willed her eyes to control themselves, the tears kept falling. The princess had finally broken into something she had not allowed for as long as she could remember; Human. She heard footsteps and could hear the door being unlocked. She ducked her head as the room filled with yellow light. She shrieked as it touched her eyes. "Azula" a voice called her name. Not in anger or disdan, but calmly. She slowly willed her eyes to open and looked towards the door where a figure stood silouhetted in the doorway. She hissed at him as he came closer and pressed herself into the wall as her eyes narrowed back into tiny slits. She stared defiantly at the approaching man. And growled when he reached his hand down. Ice blue eyes met golden. "Come now Azula, you're being let out," He took her hand and pulled her up. Much as she tried to resist she found she didn't have the strength. Standing as tall as her broken body would let her, she slid her regal mask back on. Refusing his help, she walked as proudly as she could out the doorway as guards came from everywhere.

The broken princess of Fire wasn't ready to let anyone see who she'd become while in prison. Human.


End file.
